


Art for Aléthia

by Adrenalineshots



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots
Summary: What an inspiring story! If you're here, I do hope you have read CeterisParibus amazing story before, because the art is a wee bit spoilerish... if you haven't, GO DO THAT FIRST, PLEASE!! You have no idea what you're missing out!Have fun!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Final Posts





	Art for Aléthia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aléthia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346258) by [ceterisparibus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceterisparibus/pseuds/ceterisparibus). 



> What an inspiring story! If you're here, I do hope you have read CeterisParibus amazing story before, because the art is a wee bit spoilerish... if you haven't, GO DO THAT FIRST, PLEASE!! You have no idea what you're missing out!
> 
> Have fun!

[ ](https://serving.photos.photobox.com/039481915b5f5b299192fa138639382ed004b1d3a2ac9555c8ca6315752c83b1e8625853.jpg)


End file.
